


Anywhere I Wander

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Tom and Cochise go on a honeymoon post war.





	Anywhere I Wander

**Author's Note:**

> gemofsphene on tumblr asked for "As we huddle together, the storm raging outside" for tomchise on a prompt meme. Also written for Romance day for Falling Skies Week!

When Tom explains the concept of a “honeymoon” to Cochise, he’s instantly enthralled.  It’s a while before they actually get to take one, of course, but the notion of some time, just the two of them, with no responsibilities, is enticing.  But then the war ends and the rebuilding is underway and the boys seem alright and they can finally take some time to themselves.  

They don’t really have a set plan, except to wander West and see where the road takes them.  The last few years of Tom’s life (and the entirety of Cochise’s) have been filled with such dutiful purpose that wandering aimlessly seems like a luxury.  

With a full pack and a Volm communication device in hand, just in case, they set out on their honeymoon with little fanfare, apart from bidding their family goodbye.  They wander out on the remains of I-66, heading west, just because they can.  

It’s strange, realizing that they can stop whenever Tom gets tired, or whenever Cochise wants to take in a scenic view.  They have to keep reminding each other that nobody is actively trying to kill them.  

“We can sit and watch the water for a while,” Tom says, when Cochise looks longingly at the river from the bridge they’re walking over.  

“Tom, there is no one pursuing us.  We may rest, if you so desire,” Cochise says, when he realizes that his husband looks tired.  

And they do.

The weather holds until a few weeks into their honeymoon.  It starts sprinkling lightly, and they press on because Tom likes the soft rain on his skin.  

When it starts to thunder, they decide to seek shelter.  There’s no sense in getting electrocuted, after all, and there are some caves in the area.  

The cave isn’t too deep, so they don’t have to worry about bears or foxes or whatever else might live in caves.  The ground is soft enough (as far as the ground goes) and they manage to find it before it gets too rainy outside.  

“Welcome to Hotel Cave,” Tom says, curling up against Cochise.  “At least it’s affordable.”

“It is nice to observe your local weather from the comfort of a shelter more sturdy than a tent,” Cochise agrees.

“Hey, you had that cushy Volm ship your first year,” Tom teases.

“I was… distracted at the time,” Cochise says, turning slightly blue.

“Aww, babe,” Tom coos, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  “You had a crush on me, and you got distracted from the weather.  That’s adorable.”

“Yes, it is true,” Cochise admits.

Tom leans back up to kiss him again.  This time, he deepens the kiss, and it’s not too long before they’re having slow sex on the cave floor.  They spend the next few days in much the same way: talking quietly about whatever strikes their fancy in between rounds of lazy sex while the storm rages outside.  

“Are you okay?” Tom asks a few days later.  Cochise keeps glaring at the entrance of the cave as if it had personally offended him.  “You seem agitated.”

“This is supposed to be our honeymoon,” Cochise says, pulling away from Tom a little bit.  

“Yeah…” Tom says, confused.  He reaches out a hand to squeeze Cochise’s arm.  “This  _ is  _ our honeymoon.”

“I feel as if I am failing you,” Cochise says.  “We have spent much time in this cave, and not seeing the sights.  I want to make sure that you have an incredible time.”

Tom shifts so he’s straddling Cochise and cups his face carefully.  He wants to make sure that he conveys his sincerity completely.  His husband looks so worried, and it breaks Tom’s heart.

“Cochise, I love you,” Tom says.  “That’s what’s important.  As long as we’re together, our honeymoon will be incredible.”

“That is all that is required for a human honeymoon?” Cochise asks, brow furrowing.  

“Yes.  Really, the only thing that could ruin it would be if we got separated, or if there was another alien invasion. Even if there was another alien invasion,” Tom shrugs, “I think we could still have a good time, given our history.”

“Now, you are teasing me,” Cochise says.

“A little,” Tom says, tracing the line of Cochise’s cheek.  “But I do mean what I said.  All that matters is that we love each other, and that we’re together.  Are you unhappy being stuck in this cave?”

“All that matters to me was your presence as well,” Cochise says, “because I love you.”

Tom grins at Cochise.  “That still feels so unbelievable.”  

“I hope that you believe that I am earnest,” Cochise says.  

“I do,” Tom says, echoing the words that they said to each other not too long ago.  

It feels so deeply good and right to be curled up in the cave with Cochise because for once, everything is at peace.  There may be a literal storm raging outside, but for the two of them, there’s nothing but peace.  


End file.
